Priderock High
by EverythingFan89
Summary: Just an idea right now, not sure if I will continue it...anyway, the summary. This kinda my version of what you get when you put the Lion King in a high school. PLEASE R&R: rated T for some cursing and high school feelings I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**yeah, new story...kinda :) I reallt don't think it's that good. Please review you guys, I really need some feedback :). I PROMISE I'll upload the next chapter of 'The Secret' as soon as I can. Oh yeah, srry I've been completely gone from the site for almost 2 months :(. Anyway, again, not sure if I will continue THIS idea and turn it into a story, so please R&R. **

Kovu shut his locker as he saw his older brother Nuka coming done the hall. "What? Hiding pictures of your boyfriend?' Nuka sneered as he leaned against the lockers.

"No," Kovu replied bluntly. He hated when Nuka tried to hang the fact that he was a senior I his face and Kovu was just a freshmen. "Oh, don't worry. I know your not like that," Nuka said, surprising Kovu. 'I hear you moaning about Zuri in your sleep." Kovu growled. He decided to change he subject. "Have you heard anything about the new girl?" Kovu asked. Nuka for once kept hid big mouth shut.

"Your not gonna believe this," they turned as they heard Vitani behind them. "The new girl's the principal's kid!"

"What?" Kovu and Nuka exclaimed. "Why hasn't she come to school here before?" Kovu asked.

"Simba is really overprotected, and she was going to some fancy ass private school," Vitani said with disgust. "But she got kicked out or something, so her daddy pulled some strings and now she's going here," Vitani finished with a hint of respect in her voice.

"Wonder what happened.." Nuka let the question hang.

"She was probably being a snobby rich girl," Vitani spat, the bell ending her sentence.

"Shit," Kovu exclaimed as he realized he forgot to grab first two periods. Nuka and Vitani started heading to class. "Hey, what's her name?' Kovu heard Nuka ask. "Kiara," Kovu barely made out as they turned a corner. Kovu concentrated on his lock again, missing the last number for the second time when someone bumped his paw. "Hey!" he snapped.

"Sorry," he heard the lioness say beside him. 'Hey, no one has the locker next to mine…" Kovu suddenly thought. He looked at the lioness, his books completely forgotten. She had beautiful golden fur, a nice body, and her red hair tied in a loose ponytail. "She looks just like,' Kovu started to mumble before he realized he was still starring at her, her amber eyes boaring into him. "Do you mind?" she demanded. Kovu glared at her, looking back at his locker. He finally got the combination, grabbing his books and slamming the door, noticing the girl still hadn't gotten her's open.

"Here," he said, using one of his claws to pick the lock.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, shooting him a thankful smile. He didn't return it, although he suddenly felt the need to. "Are you new?" he suddenly asked, realizing he hadn't seen her before.

"Yeah, I'm Kiara," she said, Kovu's eyes widening. Kiara blushed, slightly embarrassed. 'You know who my dad is?' she asked, looking at her paws. "Simba," Kovu said with a little sympathy.

"Great," Kiara mumbled irritated. Kovu wondered what this girl could have done to get kicked out of her old school. She seemed nice. "You're staring again," Kiara said, although there was amusement in her voice. Kovu averted his green eyes again. "Sorry," he apologized this time. "It's OK, you seem cool," Kiara said as shut her locker. "Your not so bad yourself," Kovu replied, turning to go. "What's your name?" Kiara asked, Kovu not stopping. " Kovu," he called over his shoulder…

"You're late, Kovu," Zazu said as Kovu opened the door.

"Sorry," Kovu mumbled half-heartedly. He sat at the only desk left, next to Vitani. Zazu hopped back onto the globe as he started rambling about the jaguar cities in South America.

"Kovu?" Vitani whispered, leaning across the aisle "where were you?"

"I ran into someone in the hall," Kovu mumbled as he tried not to fall asleep during Zazu's speech.

"Who?" Vitani pressed. Sighing, Kovu wrote her name in his notebook, pushing it toward Vitani.

"What?" Vitani whispered, a little too loud, Zazu looking up, his glasses causing several people to giggle. Vitani's mouth snapped shut. Zazu looked back at the books, Vitani leaning back towards Kovu. "What was she like?' Vitani asked, her eyes glittering. "She was nice," Kovu said, hoping she wouldn't figure out he thought he was hot.

"Nice? Since when do you say people are nice?'" Vitani asked in disbelief, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kovu didn't respond. "Do you like her?' she asked, a sly grin creeping across her face. "No!" Kovu whispered harshly. 'You just think she's hot," Vitani read his mind, trying not to burst out laughing, Kovu glaring at her. "What did she do to get expelled?" Vitani asked.

"I don't know. She really seemed like a teacher's pet, actually," Kovu explained. Vitani arched her eye brows. "You have to figure it out," Vitani said, her eyes shining mischievously. "Why don't you?" Kovu snapped back,

'What did I do!?" Vitani demanded.

Kovu sighed "Nothing,"

"Oookay," Vitani said , looking at the clock. "3, 2, 1…" RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

***

"You like the new kid, Simba's girl?' Nuka asked incredulously as they sat at lunch.

"You bat your eyes at every lioness wearing a skirt," Kovu shot back.

"Just ignore him," Vitani mumbled to Kovu, Nuka looking annoyed. "What else happened?" Vitani pressed, grinning as Nuka put on a sour face.

"She opened her locker, then I told her my name and left," Kovu said, looking bored. Nuka suddenly elbowed them. "That her?" he asked, pointing across the room to a lioness sitting by herself. Kovu looked, recognizing her immediately. "Yup," he said feeling kind of sorry for her. "She doesn't look rich," Vitani mumbled, sounding disappointed. Nuka just sat in stunned silence. "Probably disappointed she didn't wear a flimsy skirt," Vitani whispered, her and Kovu bursting out laughng. Nuka came out of his daze. "And I have a problem?" Kovu asked mockingly. Nuka glared at him. "Shut it termite. You were probably drooling when YOU saw her," Nuka nearly shouted. Kovu shook his head, picking at the cafeteria food. "If Simba can afford to send his precious daughter to private school, he should be able to feed us something beside cardboard," Vitani complained. Kovu nodded absent-mindedly, trying not to stare at Kiara. "I could be worse," Kovu said, keeping his eyes locked on his plate.

Vitani glanced at Nuka, who shrugged his shoulders. "What's with you today?" Vitani asked, shaking Kovu's arm. 'Nothing," he said, although he seemed to be looking over Vitani's shoulder. Vitani followed his gaze, seeing Kiara. "You do like her," Vitani insisted, looking back at Kovu. Nuka grinned mischievously. "No, I don't. Nuka's drooling over her though," he said, shoving the dry zebra meat in his mouth. Nuka's grin vanished. "At least I have the guts to look!" Kovu glared at him. Vitani put her head in her paws, almost wishing she had a sister…

***

Kovu walked back to his dorm, thinking about the day. He opened the door, glad Nuka wasn't there. "How did I get stuck in the same room as you?" he asked irately as he saw Nuka's clothes all over his part if the room. He picked some of his off the floor, putting them in the hamper. He sat on his bed, taking out his algebra. He knew it wasn't his best subject, but he needed something to concentrate on. "45 divided by -6 squared over .027 minus -0.87 halfs..." Kovu repeated again, completely lost. He stuffed the homework back in his bag, wishing free period would hurry up and end. Nuka had told him that Kovu's class would face Nuka's in dodge ball. "Nuka is going down," Kovu said cockily, knowing Nuka would let his ego get in the way of his playing, which wasn't that good to start with. He got up, going to people watch out of his window.

He sat down on the sill, lazily watching a couple holding hands. He smirked at them, knowing they were completely oblivious to the five other lions who could see them. He suddenly wondered what it felt like, having someone to love and confide in. "I think I'll stick to flying solo," Kovu mumbled, pushing his longing away. He knew Nuka would be all over him if he knew Kovu had a girlfriend. "Or that I might like Kiara," Kovu said as he slung his pack over his shoulder, refusing to admit the fact to himself. He opened the door just as the bell rang. Just as he closed the door, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He half-turned when someone knocked him over.

"Watch it!" he yelled at the person, who's books had sprawled all over the floor. He got ready to kick one out of reach, when the lioness glared up at him, daring him to move. "Kiara?" he asked, lowering his foot. Kiara's expression softened. "Kovu?" she asked, putting the books in her paw back into her backpack. "Sorry about that," Kovu apologized as he handed Kiara one of her books. She took it gratefully. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"What?" Kovu asked, not sure what she meant.

"You seem kind of angry," Kiara said, reminding him of how he had be about to kick her book. Kovu shook his head, helping Kiara up. "Nah, just impatient."

"About what?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Our period is playing my brother's class," Kovu explained, excitement in his voice.

"you don't like your brother?" Kiara asked in disbelief.

"His name means stinky. How can I?" Kovu joked. Kiara grinned a little. "I just wish I had a brother, or a sister."

"You're an only child?" Kovu asked as they started walking together. "Yup, but some people started some rumor that I had a brother named Kopa," Kiara replied, sounding a little annoyed.

"That's not the weirdest rumor I've heard," Kovu chuckled, Kiara looked at him questioningly. "Once someone said my sister was a male" Kovu said, laughing a little, Kiara joining him. A passing lion bumped into Kiara, turning his head as she went by. Kiara looked away embarrassed. Kovu smirked. "That really never happened to you at private school?" Kovu asked, not able to believe it.

"No. Most of the other kids were nice, although some were snobs," Kiara answered.

"Ok…how is this school besides the fact that the lions seem to be giving you a lot of attention?" Kovu asked, wondering what else had happened to the new kid.

"Ok I guess. I don't have to wear a uniform," Kiara remarked, suddenly cheerful again. She looked at him. "I already made a friend." Kovu suddenly looked uncomfortable, not really having thought of Simba's daughter as a _friend. _He decided to change the subject.

"But you have to deal with those guys," Kovu reminded her, nodding to a group of jocks giving Kiara looks. Kiara glared at them. Kovu glanced at her. "You should stay low until you get to know some people better, or your year's gonna be rough," Kovu said, noticing the jocks were still watching Kiara. Kiara looked at him defiantly. "I'm not going to let people walk all over me, Kovu."

A sly grin slipped across Kovu's muzzle. "Your dad wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let you leave the house if he could help it." Kiara's lips pulled back in a grimace. "He wouldn't let me out of his _sight_ if he could help it."v

**I KNOW someone is going to kill me for the whole anthro thing, but I wrote most of it a couple weekends ago at midnight or something. Again, review and tell me if you want me to continue the story, although I'm not sure where I would go with it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Part 1 - Who Knew Lions Could Play Dogdeball? **

Kovu laughed. "Yeah, my mom is a pain too." Kiara looked at him. "Don't get me wrong. I love my parents, even if they can get on my last nerve," Kiara said, grinning sheepishly. Kovu grinned back, suddenly quiet. "Is your dad any better?" Kiara asked curiously. Kovu started kicking along a wad of paper lying around the halls. "I wouldn't know. Never met him." Kiara gasped. Kovu winced, keeping his eyes locked on the paper, not looking at Kiara's horrified expression. "I'm sorry Kovu. I shouldn't have asked," Kiara apologized, ashamed.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know," Kovu replied quickly, shocked by Kiara's sudden concern for him. Had anyone else tried to do what Kiara had just done, Kovu would have taken it as pity as told them off. But Kovu found himself unable to do it to Kiara. "I'm gettin' along okay with out him," Kovu remarked defensively, meeting Kiara's big brown eyes.

"Wow, he has beautiful eyes…" Kiara thought, then came back to her senses. "How do your brother and sister deal with it?" she asked, trying not to get lost in Kovu's eyes. Kovu looked away again. "Vitani and Nuka knew their father, at least for a little while," Kovu said, sounding indifferent.

"Oh," Kiara replied, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. Kovu heard it though. "Thanks mom," he thought angrily. Kiara decided to change the subject. "How old are Nuka and Vitani?" she asked.

"Nuka's a senior, Vitani's a freshman," Kovu explained, thankful he could talk about something else.

"Oh, have I seen Vitani?" Kiara asked. Kovu thought for a second. "No," he decided, only Vitani and Nuka had seen her. "Nuka can't wait to change that," Kovu thought, grinning a little.

"What?' Kiara asked, liking Kovu's grin more than his scowl. Kovu looked at her, finding himself drawn to her kindness and openness. "Nothing," Kovu said. He and Kiara walked on in silence until they reached the doors to the gymnasium. "Hey, what class do you have?" Kovu asked, almost wishing she could stay and watch the game.

Kiara smiled. "It's my free period."

"Oh, cool," Kovu kept an uncaring tone, hoping Kiara would stay. "Eh, I'll ask her," Kovu thought.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?" Kiara asked suddenly, Kovu's mouth snapping shut. "Sure," Kovu said, pushing the door open…

***

Kovu and his team stood at the far end of the gym, eyes locked on the six red balls.

"One…" Coach counted down.

A few of the lion's tails twitched…

"Two…"

Kovu flexed his paws…

"DOGDEBALL!" Coach shouted, his whistle blaring as the braver lions charged at each other, swiping the balls then jumping back. The not so brave ones stayed behind, hoping they might catch a ball or two. Kovu grabbed one of the balls, ducking quickly as red rubber flew past his head. He glanced around, seeing if Nuka was out yet. Not surprised, Kovu saw Nuka had a ball, but he didn't look like he would be using it anytime soon…

Nuka fell on all fours as someone tried to take his head off with a ball. "Ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. His moment didn't last long though…because one of his team mates accidentally stepped on his tail. "Ow!" he yelled, looking behind him to glare at the lion, or lioness as the case might have been. Then a doge ball came straight at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. "Oof!" Nuka gasped as he went sprawling out on the gym floor.

"Your out Nuka!" the coach shouted as Nuka got up. He walked over to the bleachers, plopping down next to the few other players that had been out before him. He sighed, watching the game. "This could take awhile…" he mumbled, looking at the nearly empty bleachers again. He noticed a lioness that was in jeans and wasn't desperately trying to fix her hair after a game of dogdeball. "…that's Kiara!" Nuka realized, not noticing a stray ball graze his ear…

Kiara looked over at the lion that had been starring at her. She grinned at him lightly, realizing he must be Nuka. He flashed a toothy grin, showing her the nice piece of meat that was stuck in his teeth. She giggled slightly, Nuka looking at her confused…

He looked away out onto the court, a little embarrassed. He saw Kovu was still in, doing fine…as usual. Kovu glanced at him. He had been watching the bleachers out of the corner of his eye…well; he had mostly been watching Kiara out of the corner of his eye. Nuka looked at him questioningly, wondering what happened. Kovu smiled at him, trying to indicate his teeth. Nuka, of course, thought he was trying to show off his perfect smile. That was when another stray dodge ball actually did hit Nuka in the face.

The game was soon called of for the amazing number of stray balls taking out the people on the benches. Ok, it was really only a few of the same people, and no one could really tell if the balls were being thrown at them on purpose or not…

***

**I'm back! I'm not back with avengence, but I'm back :). I'm still in a writer's block, srry this is so short. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R (if you remember me, lol) **


	3. Chapter 3

Vitani sighed, sitting in the classroom while Kovu and Nuka dodged red rubber bullets. She put a paw under her chin, glancing at posters on the wall that she had already seen a hundred times in grade-school. She drummed her claws on the desk, trying not to fall asleep between the clock's ceaseless ticking, and Banzai's ceaseless mexican rambling. "Or is it Portuguese?" Vitani thought, chuckling to herself.

"Tu es enformo, senorita Vitani?" Banzai asked out of nowhere, snapping her out of her world of stick-lions and other random things in her notebook.

Vitani shook her head, trying not to roll her eyes. Everyone had always thought one of the stupidest things Simba could have done was to hire a hyena to teach a school full of lions, even if Banzai was the only person anyone knew of that could speak Spanish. Ok, the only person they knew about who could speak Spanish _fluently. _

***

Nuka rubbed his muzzle, making sure it wasn't broken after one…or two dodge balls hit had nailed him while he was supposed to be out. He grunted, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of the gymnasium. Kovu soon caught up with him, grinning. "Your not too good with the whole 'dodge' concept are you?" he smirked, getting him back for what he had said at the lockers that morning. Nuka glowered down at him, shoving him half-heartedly. Kovu grinned wider, knowing Nuka was in one of his moods. He peeled away from him, knowing he'd be fine after he angrily slammed his locker…over and over again before next period.

***

Vitani sat in her next class, which unfortunately wasn't gym or anything fun…which rlly just narrowed the classes down to EVERYTHING except gym. She took out her iPod, watching people file into the classroom, turning up the volume up as she named them in her head. "Zuri, Tamu, Akki, Gubari, Eunice, Boobies…Kiara?" Vitani thought as she came through the doorway, taking a seat next to her. Vitani took one of her ear buds out, looking at Simba's supposedly spoiled daughter. "She still doesn't look rich," Vitani thought, still disappointed. Kiara glanced at her. "I'm Kiara,' she said awkwardly. Vitani shook her head, coming back from la-la-land. "I know. You met my brother, Kovu."

"Brothers, actually. Well, kind of." Kiara explained, noticing Vitani's eyes spark as she thought of what could, should, and would have happened when Nuka met her. Vitani grinned. "He didn't try to put his 'moves' on you did he?" Kiara grinned, giggling a little. "No, Nuka didn't try anything." Vitani grinned wider. "I wasn't talking about Nuka…" she trailed off, trying to see if Kovu rlly had been lying at lunch. Kiara understood, blushing a little under her fur. "No, Kovu hasn't either," she said again, looking at her paws meekly, grinning a little to herself. She looked back at Vitani, wanting to get off the subject. "What song are u listening to?" Kiara asked.

"Don't Trust Me," Vitani replied, having replaced the ear bud. Kiara nodded, drumming out the beat on her desk. Vitani smiled, Kiara being different than she had thought. "You sure you're related to the guy who runs this school?" Vitani asked, half-wondering if she actually was. Kiara looked at her, her ears dropping a little. "So you know too, huh?"

"I was the one who told Kovu," Vitani admitted.

"Well, will you not tell anyone else?" Kiara asked, looking at Vitani seriously. Vitani nodded, letting it go. Then Zazu, of course, came flying into the room. Well, trying to. He missed his over-sized, huge chair that was about oh, six times his size by just _this _much. The room erupted in laughter. A stern look from the blue hornbill got them to kindly shut their traps again.

***

Simba sat in his office, looking out his window down at the parking lot and the surrounding trees. "What a view," Simba thought, having made the same joke at least fifty other times in that same position. He wondered about Kiara, having already come close to calling her to the office, but someone had always told him it would be a bad idea to call his teenage daughter over the intercom to come to his office when probably half the school knew it would be her daddy calling to check up on her when her first day was just past being half-over. Simba raised a paw over the big red EASY…wait, over the big red ON button, then lowered it again. He sighed, remembering what Nala had said that morning…

***

"I'm amazed Simba hasn't called daddy's little girl over the intercom to his office yet," Vitani thought, glancing at Kiara occasionally… if Vitani's eyes were even open during another one of Zazu's amazingly intelligent, suave…ok, they were really just very long sentences that everyone used as an excuse to get some sleep in school.

Kiara blinked a few times, stifling a yawn. She thought about her old school's teachers. They hadn't actually been much better than Zazu, but they had all had some kind of quirk or trait that made classes a little less boring. Her algebra (some kids had called it algae-bra) teacher had had a deep monotone voice, and her science teacher had been pretty…eccentric. And she wasn't talking about the fact her old science teacher isn't found anywhere in Africa. She thought about all the things her teacher used to do, suddenly giggling. Zazu cleared his throat, giving a Kiara a stern look. Kiara quieted, folding her paws in front of her, although you could still she her tail twitching nervously behind her. Zazu cleared his throat again, picking up where he left off. "Ahem, now when we take into effect that…"

"We have no idea what your saying," Vitani said to herself, grinning.

***

Nuka slammed his locker, making sure to keep him thumb away from the door. It hurt once, and would probably hurt a second time. Feeling a little better, he turned and started walking to class. "I really could have skipped History today," Nuka thought, who would never had thought of actually skipping school in his life. Ok, he had thought about it A LOT, but Vitani had always convinced him to go: sometimes with help from Kovu. Of course, they're _mane_ point was usually that against all odds, Nuka would probably end up getting caught. Nuka had conceded, and just went to school, grumbling about it like everyone else. He walked into the doorway, not seeing the lioness coming straight at him. "Ugh!" they grunted, rubbing their heads. Then Nuka looked up…and couldn't look away. "Oh, sorry Nuka," Shena apologized, her bright hazel eyes catching Nuka's.

"I-It's ok, my fault" Nuka choked out. Shena waved at him as she walked out of the room, flipping her artificially colored hair over her shoulder. Nuka tried not to stare, and he usually succeeded, after having to practice through all of freshmen and sophomore year. Shena and he had actually met sometime during sophomore year, but he had known her by her reputation and gossip since his first year. She of course had changed over the years, the most prominent ones being the darker streaks in her already chocolate-brown hair, and her…ahem, figure in general. She had only dyed her hair, though, her light brown fur remaining…well, light brown. The changes didn't bother Nuka, in fact he probably liked them.

Nuka probably would have stood there all day with this stuff running through his head, if someone, out of concern, hadn't shot a rubber band at him. Nuka jumped a little, finding a seat…

***

Simba sat in the same position, looking out the window, thinking, when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said through force of habit. When he didn't hear any paw-steps he knew it was Zazu. "Sire, I have news about Kiara." Simba swiveled around, the pretty much unelected vice-principal sitting on his desk. "How's she doing?" Simba asked anxiously. Zazu cleared his throat. "She disrupted my third clas-"

"What day is it again?" Simba asked, not knowing the little bird's daily routine for each day of the week.

"Wednesday," Zazu answered promptly, continuing with his recap. "Kiara disrupted my third class today, sir." Simba wasn't sure whether to be worried or just roll his eyes while Zazu wasn't looking. His and Zazu's definitions of 'disrupted' weren't exactly the same. "What happened?" Simba asked seriously.

"She giggled when I was speaking," Zazu answered, realizing how silling that was when he actually said it.

"Where you cracking a joke?" Simba asked, knowing that was one of the last things on Earth Zazu would do during…well, anything really.

"No," Zazu said, but grinning a little.

Simba thought for a moment. "It's a new student's first day. I think we can over look this," Simba decided, though he would have decided the same thing even if it was a senoir that had…'disrupted' class.

Zazu nodded, and left the room…

***

Kovu sighed, the class going by agonizingly slow. He had ended up at the front of the class, which meant having zero chance to goof off, zero chance of sneaking out an iPod or PSP, and he actually had to listen to what the teacher was saying. Kovu usually did, but nothing is fun when you do it because you have to, and not by choice. Of course, everyone had learned this by their third summer project a few months, or weeks, or a few DAYS for some of the lions, before school was back in session. Atleast the teachers were neutral with most of the freshmen, which meant that some lions really weren't looking forward to when they were seniors and the teachers had gotten to know them a little better.

Kovu glanced at the class while the teacher's back was turned. "10 mintues…" Kovu thought, looking back to the front…and unfortunately at the class's homework assingment. _HW: Read Ch.1 and Ch.2 AND Ch.3 in your textbook. _He sighed mentally, taking out one the oversized textbooks that all schools make people read. Flipping through the pages, he used a trick he knew. If the teacher saw you staring at your book, she usually assumed you were reading. So Kovu glanced at the words, retreating into his mind to entertain himself for 10 minutes. He thought about the dodge ball game. He hadn't hit anyone on the bench, but he had seen one jerk hit his brother. Then Kiara flashed in his mind. Kovu grinned alittle, suddenly wishing she was here with him right now. RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!

Kovu looked up. "That was fast," he mumbled as he gathered his stuff and left the room…

"Hey Kovu," Vitani said as she ran into him on her way to her next class, which they shared.

"Hey Tani" Kovu replied.

"Kiara's actually kinda cool. And you made her out to be a spoiled teacher's pet," Vitani smirked, nudging her brother. Kovu raised an eyebrow. "You guys had a class together?"

"Yeah, and she isn't a teachers pet. But then again, no one could be perfect fot Zazu," Vitani mused, looking at Kovu.

"What happened?" Kovu asked, trying not to sound anxious. If Vitani saw it, she let it go. "She was giggling about something during one of Zazu's speeches. Nothing big," Vitani said, shrugging. Kovu thought about this. "You think this is why she got kicked out of the fancy ass private school?" Kovu asked, grinning as he remembered how Vitani had described it.

"I wondered that too. Mabye…" Vitani agreed, looking around the halls for people she knew.

"Or maybe fights?" Nuka suddenly appeared beside them, picking up on the conversation. Kovu raised an eyebrow, not having thought of that. Nuka looked at Vitani, who looked at Kovu. Kovu titled his head. "Hmm, maybe. She doesn't really know how her…place," Kovu said, not liking the word. Vitani and Nuka looked at him questioningly. "Like she glared at a group of jocks checking her out earlier, and glared at me when I was going to kick her book…and told me it wasn't polite to stare," Kovu listed, Nuka laughing at the last part. Vitani grinned, slightly impressed. "Yeah, I see what you guys are getting at."

"I hope she isn't kicked out of here," Kovu mumbled, looked at the ground. Vitani heard him though. "Don't worry, Kovu." Vitani said, putting a paw on his shoulder, "I don't think you would let that happen." Vitani couldn't resist grinning a little. Kovu smiled a little, while Nuka just looked confused…


	4. Chapter 4

Kovu grinned a little, shirking off Vitani and his somber mood. "Simba wouldn't either!"

***

Kiara shoved her book into her bag, shutting her locker. The locker did not shut. Kiara frowned, pulling it back open. She put her paw in the center and gently pushed the door until she heard a faint click. She turned to go…then she heard her locker creek open. She spun and kicked the door in. The locker, wisely, loudly slammed shut. Kiara began to her next class, limping a little. She stopped short as something pulled her jacket. She turned her head…seeing it was caught in her locker. She sighed, doing the combination again and saving her jacket. She threw the lock into her bag, hurrying to her next class, not worrying, or seeing, her hair tie stuck in her locker.

She plopped down into a desk, noticing one of the lions looking at her. She turned her head to look at him, her newly-freed hair flopping into her face. Kiara blinked, trying to see through the red curtain. She frowned slightly, gathering it up, wondering where the magic thingy that was supposed to tie her hair went. She heard a slight laugh beside her.

"Nice hair," the lioness said, offering Kiara a bobby pin. Kiara grinned a little, taking it gratefully. "Thanks." The girl nodded. "Really though," the lioness mused, tilting her head a little,"…you actually look kinda like…our principal." Kiara couldn't help but grin at her shock. "I should. He's my father."

Her new acquaintance laughed, gaining some of the lions attention. But she does that anyway. "You couldn't have told me that sooner?" she asked, knocking a pencil off her desk.

"Yeah, I guess," Kiara admitted, picking up the writing utensil that is pretty much universally unknown as an excellent improvisational weapon…but I doubt most people could spell that sentence either. The lioness took her pencil back, writing in her purple notebook.

"My name's Shena," she finally said, holding up her name scrawled in an amalgamation of cursive and big loops. "The face is just fun to draw," Shena giggled, giving the curvy shape an 'XD' face.

Kiara laughed. "I'm Kiara," she said, wondering how many times she would say that before school let out. Shena nodded, her eyes widening. "Now I know who you are!" Kiara looked at her quizzically, tilting her head. She laughed at her face. "My friend's friend's uncle's friend's pet yorkshire terrier's garden gnome said something about you to the yorky's friend's uncle's friend's friend."

Kiara just stared at her. Shena sighed. "Don't ask, just go with."

Kiara wasn't sure whether to laugh or discreetly scoot her desk away from the lioness. Or just be totally in-discreet and run from the room screaming for the mental hospital. "Whoa, where'd that come from?" Kiara wondered, but grinned a little at the thought of her running from the room with her paws waving around her head.

Shena was about to ask her what she was grinning about when they saw the teacher at the board. Kiara settled into her seat, brushing her hair behind her ear. "World history sucks," she heard a lion mumble beside her. His head was buried under his arms, although class would actually probably be more exciting than the underside of his limbs.

"World history?" Kiara wondered. The closest thing they had had to it at her old school was kids telling stories about their parents met in a casino in Las Vegas or some teacher getting side tracked by a question and rambling about the last twenty years for fifteen minutes.

The teacher picked up a marker, drawing something on the board. A swastika. He turned to the class, his arm stiff and outright. A few lions looked to the back of the room to see if he was pointing at something.

The slacker looked up. He sighed. "It's a solute."

The teacher opened his jaw. "HAIL HITLER!"

One student started crying. Shena looked taken aback. Kiara glared at the man. She was about to say something when one student asked something else.

"We're not gonna have to goosestep are we?"

***

Kovu sighed, his pen tapping on the desk not helping to drown out the clock. Last period always took forever. At least he had managed to sneak away to the back seats this time.

"Ehem, everyone, your bright young eyes up hear please."

Kovu looked at the front of the room. Was there a period Zazu didn't teach? He rolled his eyes. His looked down at his bag, his phone hidden in one the zippers.

His eyebrow went up as the bag started vibrating. He could have sworn he turned the phone off. Glancing up at Zazu, he _vigilantly…_rolled his eyes at Zazu's ramblings, thought about why he taught, pawed at his backpack, found a zipper, unzipped it, realized it was the wrong zipper, muttered 'damn' under his breath, checked Zazu again, heard his phone go off again, wondered how long the vibrate setting worked, found the RIGHT pocket, pulled his phone out, settled back in his seat, and smirked at Zazu. All in less than 30 seconds.

Not entirely surprised, he saw the mssg was from Vitani. He pressed the open-slash-close button.

"KOVU!"

Kovu bit his cheek, slowly looking up at the front of the room. Zazu's glasses made him look more like an owl, but his glare was still intense behind the glass that the little bird promptly polished after every period, five times over.

"Are you bad of hearing as well as cocky? Please come up to the front of the class."

Kovu restrained a sigh, not bothering to be quiet now. He 'accidentally' kicked a few desks where lions were asleep on his way to the majordom…er, the teacher. He glanced at Zazu, letting his paws slide into his pockets. Zazu raised an eyebrow.

"Please turn and face the class. Be so kind as to read us the text _your sister _was so generous to send."

Kovu raised his eyebrow at him, actually surprised at Zazu. …he knew people texted now!? Kovu raised the screen to eye level, clicking the button again.

"We're waiting, Kovu."

"…ask Zazu if he has an intermission for snacks," Kovu read off, not bothering to say Vitani had added a face to the text.

The class was abruptly silent. All of the lions and lionesses desperately trying to hold in laughter, classic Vitani almost to much for them to bear.

Kovu glanced at phone coolly. He read the message again…then he couldn't stop himself from laughing. The others took the imitative. Soon the room was filled with laughter. Kovu was bent double, clutching his stomach. "Aha…I'm…I'm sorry Zazu!" he choked out betweenmaking sounds from the throat while breathing out in short bursts or gasps as a way of expressing amusement.

Zazu puffed his chest out. "Harrumph," he muttered, puffing his chest out, and dignifiedly flew from the room. Well, with what was left of his dignity.

***

Kovu shut shoved his last book into his locker, the chorus of Pedal to the Metal by Kazzer. "Pedal to the Metal, Pedal to Metal…yeah, real creative title Kazzer," he thought, slamming his locker.

"Careful you don't get your shirt stuck in there."

Kovu turned to see Kiara just finishing in the 2 feet of space the school gave her. He raised his eyebrow in question, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Don't ask," she said, grinning a little.

Kovu grinned back. He was trying to think of something to say when he saw his two siblings come down the hall. He waved to them as the whirred and slid through the crowds of students. "The best way to get ready for your driving test is walking through the hallway," Nuka had once remarked. Kovu had laughed at the time, but now he was seeing Nuka hadn't really been joking.

His and Kiara's heads snapped to the right as a lion carrying a precarious stack out papers bumped into a large janitor. Kovu grinned. "One way street, dude." Kiara felt sorry for him. She started off to help him when she noticed Kovu's brother and sister coming down the hall.

"Hey guys," Vitani said.

"Hi Vitani," Kovu and Kiara said in unison, glanced at each other in unison, quickly looked away in unison, and focused on his siblings again in unison. Nuka grinned. "That's cute termite."

"So is that piece of meat stuck in your teeth," Kovu replied, smirking to keep himself from growling at his older brother. Nuka's grin vanished. Vitani grinned while Kiara giggled.

"We tried to tell you in the gym," she explained.

"What did I miss in gym?" Vitani asked, looking at Kovu.

"Nuka got hit in the face with a dogdgeball while he was on the bench," Kovu replied coolly. Vitani looked back at her brother. "…I thought you got punched."

Nuka scowled as Kovu, Kiara, and Vitani tried to not rotfl. The last bell of the day went off. Kiara smiled.

"See you guys later. Sorry about your muzzle Nuka," she grinned. Vitani turned to her as she started to leave. "You look good with your hair down." Kiara grinned, adjusting her backpack as she left Priderock High.

Kovu glanced at his sister, having thought about telling Kiara the same thing. Vitani suddenly looked at Kovu.

"Hey, you never replied to my text. Did I miss something?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so srry this took it so long. I'm not sure if it's the funniest chapter, but it's the longest so far :). I hope you like it. Please review :)**

"Kiara! Your going to be late!" Kiara came huffing down the steps, finishing her hair.

"Just because dad has to be there half an hour early doesn't mean I have to," she mumbled, sitting down at the table. Her mom grinned a little. "An hour on Mondays. And he's actually taking you today."

Kiara looked at Nala. "Is that why your still in your pajamas?"

"If I went around like this everyday you would have seen it in the news by now, Kiara." Kiara rolled her eyes. "The only thing on the news is a president that doesn't do diddley squat," Kiara replied, editing some things she didn't want her mom to hear out of the sentence at the last minute. Nala looked up, sitting with her daughter. "Is something wrong? Your not usually one to be cynical."

Kiara looked at her paws, having been up all night, thinking about her new school, and a couple of…things, in particular. She looked at her mom quizzically. "Most moms would yell at their kid for skipping sleep, not try to have heart to heart with them."

Her mom grinned a little. "Most moms aren't me. I lost plenty of sleep, some of it due to your father." Kiara tilted her head. "How far do you guys go back?" Nala thought for a second.

"Once when we were kids, he got the bright idea of going to place where we were specifically told not to go." Kiara looked at her, "which was…?"

"The junkyard. We went, ended up getting chased to scavengers than lived in an abandoned…thing, and smelled for a week. And your father got yelled at" Kiara laughed a little.

"What are we talking about?" Simba asked, coming into the room. Nala looked at her husband. "You."

Simba grinned a little. "At least your honest." Kiara grinned a little. She loved her parents, even if they could be over-bearing. Well, mainly Simba, but Nala usually didn't help matters a whole lot.

"Which tie looks better?" Simba asked, not seeming to realize the only kids who were going to see him in his office didn't care about the school in general, much less his tie.

"The red one, Simba," Nala said, getting up from the table.

"I don't really think it matters, Daddy," Kiara added her opinion. Simba looked at her. "If I have to wear a tie everyday, I'm going to look good while doing it." Kiara grinned a little, going back to her breakfast. "How's school going?" Nala asked, glancing at her daughter.

"It's ok. I don't really know yet," Kiara replied, thinking about yesterday, which could be summarized in - lockers, dodge ball, books, Zazu, and Kovu. Simba looked at his daughter. "You sure there is nothing you want to tell us, honey?"

Kiara shook her head no. Simba tried again. "Who did you sit with at lunch?" Kiara made a mental note to think of some answers to her dad's questions. "Uh, don't u think we should get going? I don't want to late on my second day Daddy!"

Nala was turning as Simba closed the door. "Dang," she thought, She thought she should remind Simba that the school's Spanish teacher had tried to eat them when they were cubs…

***

Kovu begrudgingly got in the cat with his sister and brother. "Will someone tell me who gave you your license so I can report him to child services?"

Nuka bristled. "Your not dead yet Kovu. Believe me, I'd be happy to make it happen."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Can we at least get out of the driveway before you guys claw each other's eyes out?" Nuka growled, groping around for the keys. Vitani rolled her ears, "if we can even start the car."

Nuka growled again, checking under the seat. Giving a small exclamation of joy, he sat up and started the car. He pulled out, thankful they weren't to far behind schedule. Usually the keys were in the first place he had to look for them.

Vitani grinned, looking at Kovu. "Do you think Simba is cross examining Kiara right now?"

***

"No one's giving you any trouble are they? No bullying, no inappropriate touches?"

No, Dad!" Kiara exclaimed, going red under her fur from embarrassment and slight irritation. Mostly embarrassment. Simba had let Nala give her 'the talk'. Then Kiara thought she had heard random dramatic music being played, but she wasn't sure. And…all of this had happened to her at the end of 8th grade. And Simba had been weird throughout the rest of the day. Kiara tried not to rember the questions he asked her after that day.

Simba looked ahead, realizing it was time to back off, which was a bit of a rarity. Heck, if random problems didn't grow out of nothing at school…ok, 'nothing' being namely Zazu on most days, he would have spent the whole day with Kiara.

He knew he could be over-bearing and he could give his daughter more space some of the time, correction, most of the time, but he knew he tried more than some of the other parents at school.

***

Kovu shrugged. He looked back at his sister. "Was mom up?"

Vitani shook her head, "Nah, another late night." Nuka looked into the rearview mirror, which was more duct tape than the actual glass it had started as. "Maybe if we did more for her, she wouldn't get so into it."

Kovu looked at his brother. "Yeah, like it's our fault she drinks out of that bottle all night long."

Nuka jumped to Zira's defense. "Hey, at least she doesn't slide down a bar for a living." Vitani looked up "Yeah, that's Mrs. Loosely."

Kovu grinned a little. "Miss, as of Sunday." Vitani looked at him. "What?" she asked, surprised Kovu knew something she didn't. "What happened?"

Kovu looked at her "Her and her husband…couldn't agree on what bar to perform at."

***

Simba pulled into his space. Being principal, besides being blamed when a substitute was found to have been texting then going to sleep in all of their classes, also came with free parking. So worth it. Simba unlocked the doors, looking at his daughter. "Forget anything?"

"Besides a little dignity…" Kiara thought, then frowned to herself. Simba was a good dad, just to much like…well, himself. That or maybe Macbeth. She looked up and saw Kovu, Vitani and Nuka getting out of a car. She grinned a little.

"You know them?" Simba asked, a slight edge in his voice. Kiara's ears swiveled as she turned to look at her father. "Yes." Simba's expression became lined and hard, like a rhino's backside. Kiara sighed inwardly.

"Here we go again," she thought, having learned what that face meant when Kiara had gotten an F on a test. That and when he had heard The Jonas Brothers.

"I don't want you talking to them," he said, Kiara having mouthed "I don't want you (insert random innocent act here)" with him. She looked at her dad. "Why not?" she asked, trying not to sound accusing or pissed or anything. Simba sighed, putting the vey-hick-kle in park.

"There mother is a heavy drinker," Simba uttered with disgust. Kiara narrowed her eyes, suddenly suspisish. "I'm guessing she isn't the only one."

Simba looked away, suddenly quiet. Kiara persisted. "Do you know her?"

Simba grit his teeth and shook his head. He suddenly grinned a little. "Were gonna be late," he muttered, getting out of the car. "But-" Kiara started, abruptly cut off as Simba, in not so many words, got her out of the car and left her standing in the parking lot.

Kiara sighed. She looked at Kovu and his family again, glancing over her shoulder. "…I'll talk to whoever I want," she muttered, shutting her door. "…damn!" Kiara exclaimed, turning and yanking the door. She left her backpack in the car. She growled. Her dad never locked the car doors, even when he parked in a dark parking garage on the bottom floor of a dimly lit mall that wasn't known for good merchendise but renowned for 12 o'clock gang fights. . "C'mon!" she sighed, yanking the handle. "You need some help?"

Kiara turned to see Nuka looking over her shoulder. She nodded. "I left my stuff in the car." Nuka unsheathed his claws. "I hope I don't scratch the door," he suddenly thought. "I hope he doesn't scratch the door," Kiara worried. Nuka was lucky, for once, with a car and got the lock to turn. Kiara grinned, grabbing her things. "Thanks, Nuka," she smiled, "did you teach Kovu that?"

Nuka suddenly grinned. "No, the DA taught a mall cop who taught a thief who robbed the mall, and the thief taught a cellmate who then escaped prison and he taught his mother and she taught Kovu."

Kiara just stared at him. Nuka grinned. "It's joke the senoirs pull on the freshmen." Kiara grinned a little, walking into the next best thing to juvey with Nuka. "I can't wait till I'm senoir. Shena did the same thing to me."

Nuka's…ears…perked up. "You know Shena?"

Kiara looked at him. "Yeah, I have a class with her. You friends with her?"

Nuka smirked. "Yeah," he said, although he might have been stretching it a little. Aquaintience might have been a better word, or classmate. Or maybe a girl he had partially spent time with due to his own clumsiness and her's would hit the nail on the head. Or Nuka as the case sometimes turned out to be.

Nuka looked at Kiara. "Did she…mention me?" He tried not to look like he was hyper-ventilating to hear the answer, although Kiara was still a bit naive in high school anyway.

"She said something about looking forward to a field trip that you were going on." Nuka smiled. Then he scowled. Then he growled. Then he started itching his head.

"Are you ok?" Kiara asked.

Nuka nodded, grinding his teeth. "Y-Yeah. Our house has a small termite infenstetion."

Kiara frowned. "That sucks. Call the extirminator, or a carpenter."

Nuka grinned a little. "Atleast I don't have them in my smile."

"Or have green fur."

***

Simba frowned. It was about half way through the day and he had already seen 4 different lions in his office. And three of them were students. And two of them were there cause they were in trouble. And the 4th lion was the superintendent on a surprise visit. He leaned back in his chair. Sometime he wished he was retiring. The school's president had just retired and he had gotten a new Lazy Boy as a going-away present. And a coffee-maker.

"Sir, there is another student here to see you. Trouble maker," Zazu's uptight yet somehow plesent voice sounded over the little grey box on Simba's big, important desk. Simba leaned forward. "Send her in."

"Sire?"

Simba shook his head. "Him. Him send him in," he muttered, realizing he had been thinking about Kiara…again. He swiveled in his chair. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open. The lion sat down.

"…you asleep _sire_?"

Simba growled to himself. "What did you do this time, Shida?"

Shida grinned proudly. "What havn't I done?"

Simba rolled his eyes. "Manage to stay out of trouble for more than two periods."

"A fact I'm very proud of, Simba."

Simba growled. Shida was obnoxious and cocky, and getting to be a handful for teachers. Even Banzai was beginning to insult him in Spanish when no one was around. "You're not going to be proud of it when it gets you kicked out of my school."

Shida scoffed. "Pssh, yeah right. Like I'd miss this prison you call Priderock High," Shida suddenly grinned slyly, "although it does have a good selection of lionesses."

Simba growled, locking eyes with Shida. "If you continue this, you'll find yourself suspended, young man."

"Oooh, can't father his own daughter so he has to vent on someone else," Shida thought, but wisely kept it to himself. He might put off the idea that he might need to wear a helmet when driving a car, but he knew when his game was up.

Simba sighed, wondering at Shida's sudden quiet. "Just tell me what got you here today."

My car," Shida answered, then shut his mouth as Simba glared at him. "I changed the signs on the lion's and lioness' lockerrooms." Simba quirked an eyebrow. Shida grinned mischievously. "While the lions and lionesses were still in there."

Simba growled. "Three days detention with Zazu. Minimum."

"Zazu!? C'mon man!" Shida pleaded, "not with Viagra Beak!"

Simba bared his fangs, glaring at Shida. "If you want to add a couple days, repeat what you just said."

Shida shut his mouth, keeping a watchful eye on Simba. He knew you could only push someone like him so far. Shida was getting all he could out of the principal today.

Simba growled quietly one more time. "Ok, get to class Shida."

Shida got up, putting his backpack back on. He stopped at the door. "Simba, do I get a pass?"

Simba grinned a little and put his head on a paw, not saying anything. Shida glared, leaving. "I didn't think so."

***

Kiara picked her lock off of the door, having figured out how to turn the dial and pull the big shiny silver thing_. Turn and pull. _

"I'd love to find a picture of me on that door."

Kiara turned, seeing some of the jocks from her first day had returned. "Oh good, you've moved up from whistling and learned how to talk," she whispered, glaring at him.

"What?" Kiara remembered what he had said about a picture. "With a big red X over ur muzzle?"

The jock grinned. "X marks the spot," he muttered, smiling. Kiara glared at him, slamming her locker. "I'd rather kiss the locker," she thought. "Bye," she barked, turning to go. "Hey, wait up!" Kiara continued walking.

The jock nodded, walking after her. His friend leaned against the lockers in front of Kiara. The lockers had been cleaned recently, but he didn't slip and fall on his face. He smirked, his tail twitching behind him. Kiara growled. He just smirked. "Bay wants to talk to you." Kiara turned to go, only to come face-to-face with her first roadblock, Bay.

She glared at him, not moving. Bay grinned. "What, are you shy?" Kiara growled, crossing her arms. Bay smiled. "Then I guess I'll make the first move." Kiara gave a cry of disgust and socked him across the muzzle. She didn't know what was worse; him or his pick-up lines.

Bay staggered, not bothering to stop himself from shouting the first word that came to mind…and Kiara was sure he wouldn't mind doing it to her.

"Get off!" she shouted as the second jock grabbed her arms. She threw her head back, hitting him squarely in the muzzle. He followed Bay's example. Kiara glanced at him as she started to run, seeing that his face was just as red as the blood that was seeping out from under his fingers.

Bay growled, grabbing Kiara's shoulders roughly. "Probably higher than he would like," Kiara thought, trying to push him off. She looked at Bay savagely, then almost stopped. He was…smiling. "I like 'em with a little fight."

"Then you'll love this," a third lion stated angrily. "Wha-OOF!" Bay had started to turn when Kovu knocked him into the lockers. Bay repeated his favorite word. Kovu roared as the second jock spun him around and swung at his muzzle. "Say goodnight, pretty boy!" Kovu ducked, socking him in the gut and punching his already bleeding muzzle. "Night," he spat, looking at Kiara.

Bay growled, pushing himself up. "This isn't over, Kovu!" he shouted, waiting for Kovu to quiver with fear. When he saw he was just looking over his shoulder, he roared, rushing at him.

"C'mon," Kovu uttered, pulling Kiara and going around the corner, pressing them against the wall. "We're gonna get in trouble, but-"

"Why did you do that!? Who do you think you are!?" Kiara shouted, glaring at him like she had been at Bay, only she wasn't surprised by the expression on Kovu's face.

Kovu looked at her like she had just kissed him then yelled at him to go to hell. "I think I'm the one that just saved ur ass!" Kovu exclaimed, vaguely wondering if that was more than just a expression in this case.

"I had everything under control!" Kiara shouted, her eyes on fire.

"Not from where I was standing," Kovu replied cooly, although she had landed a punch on Bay and given Ruko a bloody nose.

"Then move," she said angrily. Kovu's ears suddenly perked up. "Shhh," he held a fnger to his muzzle. "Wh-" Kiara was cut off as Kovu placed a paw over her mouth. Kiara glared at him, wondering if she was angrier at Kovu or Bay. Or her dad for getting her that Paul Mcartney CD.

***

Bay growled, looking at Ruko. "Nice face." Ruko smirked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," he saw several bruises besmirching Bay's "flawless", as Bay described it, face. "Let's get 'em, before they get-"

"Get who, Baya?"

They froze, turning slowly to see…Simba. Baya growled. "It's Bay." Ruko grinned a little. Simba glared at him. "You want to add something, Ruko?" He looked away, wipig his muzzle.

Simba grabbed one of each of their arms, looking around. "Was their anyone else in this fight?"

Baya and Ruko suddenly grinned. "Yeah, there was," Ruko said, looking at Bay.

"Who?" Simba pressed, not amused like he was when he watched Family Guy.

Bay smiled at his principal. "Kovu, and Kiara."

**Merry Christmas everyone o/=).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kiara+Kovu+Bay+Ruko+Simba=...you'll find out**

Kiara froze. What were the chances of her father, of all people, being the one to catch students in a fight she had just happened to be in. She would have expected it to be Zazu. He was always popping up when someone least expected it.

Kovu's tail twitched. His mom wouldn't be pissed he had been in a fight, but she might hit the ceiling if she heard it was protecting Simba's daughter. Although Kovu wasn't sure if she knew half of the students in his year, much less the one new student.

Then Zazu actually flew around the corner. Kiara's eyes widened a little. Zazu's grew as well, seeing Kovu with his paw pressed against Kiara's mouth, Kiara pressing herself against a wall…

***

Simba's maw dropped a little. His daughter? In a fight with Kovu? In his school? Under his nose? After his morning coffee? Next to the Burger King? In the year of the Tiger? When the Colts were going to the Superbowl? At the same time someone was typing it? It was almost too much for him to take in.

"KOVU!"

Simba's mouth closed. Bay covered his ear. Ruko jumped off the floor. All three of them watched as Kovu was led around the corner by an angry Zazu, Kiara close behind. "Sir, Kovu was-"

"Hiding from your wrath," Kovu finished dryly, pushing Zazu away. Simba glared angrily, his growl matching Simon Cowell's when he was told his new co-judge was Ellen Degenerous.

"Keeping me quiet," Kiara added, her face having lost some of it's color when Zazu suggested what Kovu was doing. Simba's anger didn't lessen any. Ruko glanced at him uneasily. "Uuuhh…why don't you just let Zazu punish us…and maybe blink.." Simba growled at him.

Zazu smiled at Ruko. "I wouldn't want to wait for either. I'm already seeing someone else." He looked at Baya and Kovu disdainfully, then Ruko, then at Simba. "Good luck, to all of you."

Kiara's ears fell a little. She doubted her father would go easy on her. Aside from fighting, she _had _been talking to Kovu, and Nuka. And the little voice inside her that kept asking if her father would approve of what she was about to do.

"You all, come with me," Simba ordered, releasing Bay and Ruko. He started to his office, the three young lions and lioness somewhat nervously following him.

***

Simba sat at his desk, the four students facing him. Kiara had made sure to sit as far from the jocks as possible.

"Alright, who started the fight?"

"Her/Bay," Kiara and Bay responded simultaneously. Simba looked at Bay. "Of course," Ruko mumbled. Simba looked at him. Ruko visibly shrunk under his gaze. "I still don't want to add anything."

"Bay, did u start the fight?" Bay shook his head, realizing he was going to be…

"Yes you did!" Kiara exclaimed, Baya growling and looking at her. Simba looked at her. Kiara looked a little embarrassed at her outburst, but her glare remained. She looked at him. "I told you to leave me alone and I tried to leave! You had him stop me."

"I have a name," Ruko said.

"You could have walked around Ruko," Bay responded, his muzzle beginning to hurt from Kiara's big, powerful fist colliding with it.

"Oh, he really would have just stayed where he was?" Kiara asked, glaring angrily at both Baya and Ruko.

Bay opened his mouth to fight back, then he realized Ruko would have moved with Kiara like he was her shadow instead of his.

"Maybe if you weren't going PMS on us!"

Simba hit his paw on the desk, regaining the petty teens attention. "Don't dent it," Kovu thought. Simba growled dangerously, silencing any comeback Kiara was about to shout at Ruko. Kovu suddenly growled deeply, recognizing Bay. He was one of the lions who had PURPOSELY hit Nuka while he was out during the dodge ball game, or what could better be described as a cross fire of half-assed throws and egos going higher than Paris Hilton's dreams of stardom.

Kiara looked at her dad. She knew most of his growl was directed at Ruko for what he said.

"I'll ask again. Who started the fight?" Simba asked through clenched teeth.

Kiara sighed, hating herself. "I punched Bay," she confessed, looking at her paws.

"See?" Baya exclaimed, almost getting up. Ruko followed . "Now can we end group therapy?"

Simba glared at them. "Sit down, both of you. This is from over."

Kiara glanced at Kovu, wondering what her father would have to say to him. Kovu looked at her, for some reason wanting to calm her down.

"Then what happened?" Simba pressed.

"She head-butted me," Ruko said, trying to sound incriminating.

"You were trying to keep me still for Bay!" Kiara exclaimed, growling. Simba was glad it was louder than his. Kiara looked at her dad/principal/24/7 authority figure. "He let go and Bay grabbed me when I was trying to run!"

Simba looked at Kovu stonily. "When do you come in?"

Kovu growled. "I got Baya off Kiara and then beat Ruko to the punch."

Baya scowled, his hope of being let off easy quickly going up in flames like Nuka's attempts to be Zira's favorite cub. But so were Kovu and Ruko's. If he was going to have to stay an entire HOUR after school for DAYS so were they. "Kiara will be daddies' little girl and get off without so much as a damn ticket or probation from being the perfect little...she must have gotten some of here mom's traits. Even after the fight she still looks like Kiera Knightly, Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox's love child. Or Juliet Capulet"

Simba glared subtly at Kovu, Bay, Ruko and Kiara. They all had hit and or punched, slapped, kicked, bit, scratched, mauled, round-house kicked, head butted, tea bagged, floored, said something insulting, gossiped, glared, or growled at each other, not to mention kept him at work for another half hour.

"Bay, Ruko, you both have detentions the rest of this week, and are suspended from the football team" he decided, since they had harassed Kiara and been the main instigators of the fight. And insulted her.

"What!?" they shouted.

"Geese, have you not met this guy?" Kovu thought, having expected their suspension from sports for harassing Kiara alone.

"I'm starting quarterback!" Bay protested, glaring angrily. "I'm our best running back!" Ruko stated, his tail twitching, stunned. The team was going to crash and burn, be put out, go into a fetal position, then burn again without them. Not in that order.

"Kiara, you'll have detention for two days." Kiara looked up, slightly surprised. Fights meant ISS, or OSS, or sometimes even FBI at her old school. She looked at her father questioningly, not sure what to make of him judgment.

Simba looked at Kovu, last. He had tried to protect Kiara from Baya and Ruko, but at the same time…well, he was Kovu. Zira's son and not exactly the pride and joy of Priderock High. He sighed after some deliberation. "Kovu, you'll have detention tomorrow."

"That's all!?" Bay shouted, slowly knocking Kiara off the stand of loudest lion in the room. Simba looked at him stonily. "For now," he narrowed his eyes, "I can always add, to anyone's time."

Baya growled, glaring at Kovu. Kovu smirked at him, hoping he came to school with an even bigger bruise of his face than his ego had suffered.

Kiara grinned at Kovu, happy her father hadn't been to hard on him. She vaguely wondered why he wasn't though. Simba had been wary of him in the parking lot, then almost sprinted into the building when Kiara had asked if he knew Kovu's family. Was Kovu her cousin or something? For some reason the thought bothered Kiara.

"Alright, you're all excused."

Baya and Ruko left, dreading having to tell their coach they were suspended for…well, a long time.

"God, I thought he was bad when his daughter wasn't around," Ruko said, rubbing his muzzle.

Bay growled deeply, ready to hit his friend himself after what they had just gotten themselves into. Ruko looked at his friend. "Looks like she's out of your league."

Bay looked at him. "We could have been fine if Kovu hadn't of come and played Rocky. I'm gonna break his face," he exclaimed, not caring he sounded like some cheap thug from a cruddy Jackie Chan movie.

"Dude, we just got suspended from football. We're gonna break more than that," Ruko added.

***

Kiara sat in the car again with her father, the atmosphere even more uncomfortable than it had been that morning.

***

Kovu walked out of the school, not bothering to hurry to the car. Zira would floor Nuka if he came home without him.

"Termite! Where have you been!? Nuka shouted, getting in the second best seat of the car. Vitani climbed into shotgun, the best seat.

Kovu closed his door, looking at his brother in the wad of glass and tape. "I was at detention."

"What?" Vitani exclaimed, turning in her seat to look at him.

"I heard someone scream **** then I saw Ruko-"

"Ass" Vitani deemed.

"and Baya-"

"Bigger Ass," Vitani said.

"Trying to beat up Kiara."

"What?" Nuka exclaimed, turning in his seat to look at his brother. Fortunately they were at a green light, Kovu grinned. "I know you like to look at me, but concentrate on the road before your looking at a white light."

Nuka growled, turning back around. "They were actually trying to beat up _the principal's kid?" _Vitani asked, not having thought Bay was that stupid. Kovu nodded. "I saved her ass and then she got pissed at me," Kovu said, still slightly miffed.

"I knew I liked her," Nuka said. Kovu ignored him. "We hid, then SIMBA came and found us. Zazu thought I was trying to rape Kiara."

Nuka burst into laughter, which was actually less annoying than a hyena's. Vitani shuddered slightly. "So what happened?"

"We had therapy in the principal's office-"

"Did you guys get in trouble?" Vitani interrupted, her eyes shining. Kovu grinned a little at her. "Baya and Ruko got suspended from the football team and cried about it, Kiara got two days-"

"Seriously?" Vitani asked. "Yeah, that was my first thought too. I got one day."

"O c'mon!" Nuka exclaimed. Kovu looked at him. "I don't think Simba's through with me. It was weird."

Nuka grinned. "Maybe he wants to come out to you, Kovu. You look like you'd listen."

Kovu growled "At least I have a mane that doesn't look like Zazu's nest."

"Just an-"

"Can we just go home!?"

**wow, it's been over a year since I posted this story and I'm just now starting Chapter 7 =/. In light of that, the next update will be in LESS than a month. Please review :). Feel free to bet if I'll keep my word, lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just managed a month, lol. Ok, time for another rundown. This is one of the less comical chapters, I think so anway. It was hard to write =/. Well, hope u like it anyway. **

"Kiara, you know better than that," Nala scolded, sitting across from Kiara and next to Simba.

"It's not my fault! They wouldn't leave me alone!" Kiara reiterated, for the SECOND time.

"You should have just walked away," Simba stated. Kiara looked at him incredulously. "Have you not been listening!?"

"Don't roar at me, young lady!" Simba shouted back.

"I didn't, but I have to be louder because your not hearing me!" Kiara shouted.

"Simba," Nala interrupted.

"What!?"

"Mom!"

"Nala!"

"Dad!"

"Kiara!"

Kiara huffed, hurrying up the stairs. Nala winced a little as Kiara slammed her other door. She looked at her husband. "Simba.."

"What?" Simba nearly spat, thinking of Baya and then Kovu. "You need to apologize to her."

Simba didn't respond, knowing Nala was right but not willing to back down. Nala's brow furrowed, her eyes blazing subtly. "You have to remember Kiara is our daughter first, and your student second."

***

Nuka waited in the living room, having been waiting for Kovu to walk in from the kitchen. "Kovu's got it coming this time," he thought, flipping through The Ocho, Public Access, static, static, and more static. His ears swiveled, hearing the boards creak as someone walked into the room. He grinned as he saw Kovu. "Hey termite."

Kovu glared at him. He wouldn't have put it past Nuka to tell Zira about school. So he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised the school wouldn't hesitate to call his house . If you can't trust your brother to not sell you out, who can you trust? Kovu continued to walk.

"Hey, what happened?" Nuka pressed. Kovu didn't turn. Nuka growled. "Hey, Termite!"

"What!?" Kovu shouted, turning angrily. Nuka was actually somewhat vaguely, a little, slightly, intimidated by Kovu for once. Another thing on Nuka's list of things he was jealous of Kovu for was Kovu was always in control of himself and never seemed intimidated by anything. That came after better hair than Nuka.

Kovu scoffed, growling as he went up the steps.

***

"Hey, are u ok?" Vitani asked, cracking the door alittle. It creaked a little more, they were gonna have to oil it again soon.

"We need to fix that again," Kovu said, not looking up from his bed. Vitani sat on the mattress, taking Kovu's pencil.

"Hey!" Kovu exclaimed, scrambling after her paw. Vitani threw into the hall and looked at Kovu. Kovu glowered at her. "What's with you? Mom's never offered a lot of good advice."

Kovu sighed, finally. "It's not her, entirely. It's Simba."

Vitani looked at her brother, confused. Kovu didn't seem like he was gonna go emo in the car. "You know Simba is gonna be shitty about anything to do with Kiara that he doesn't-"

"What the hell did I do wrong Vitani!? I tried to help her and I'm trying to be her friend and her dad is treating me like shit!"

***

"Kiara, can we talk?" Simba asked, Kiara sitting on the sill and staring out at the…street, the streetlight…basically anything she could find to curse at in her head. She wished the mailbox would go to hell, ignoring Simba.

Simba sighed inwardly, sitting next to her. Kiara looked at their hollow reflections in the glass. "I really do look like him," she thought, her tail brushing the carpet.

"I'm sorry I yelled…" Kiara glared a little, looking at her dad. "I don't want you to apologize to me! I want you to leave Kovu alone!"

"Kovu!?" Simba repeated, realizing that he was repeating the name again and again as the night went on.

"Why were you acting like that!?" Kiara demanded, going diva on Simba without warning. She probably got that from Simba in the first place…

"Why do you care!?"

"Why do you!?"

"You're my daughter!"

"I'm not letting you roar and chew anyone out who does something YOU think isn't right to me!"

"You'd rather Baya and Ruko-"

"This isn't about them! You're couldn't even decide on what to do to Kovu and he saved my ass!"

"That's all he wants!"

"Oh my god! His brother has given me stronger looks!"

"What's his brother's name!?"

"Nuka! Why!?"

"He's a senoir!"

"He's treated me better than you!"

Simba stopped himself, taking a step back. What the hell was wrong with him? He came upstairs to apologize and he ended up accusing Nuka of having EVIL thoughts about Kiara. Ok, that's what he was thinking of doing anyway.

"Kiara, I'm sorry. I don't think Kovu…"

"What? Dad, you can trust him. Whatever you hear, Kovu was…saving me."

***

"Simba is…"Vitani struggled for words to help Kovu.

"An overprotective prick?" Kovu provided. He glared, remembering Simba's face when he saw Kovu glancing at Kiara. If looks could kill, Baya would have been killed by Kovu, Kovu would have been killed by Simba, then Simba would have killed by Kiara.

Then 20/20 would start taking picutres through the window and decide who should be cast as the widowed partner, the murderer, the victim, and the doctor who did that one thing wrong. And their would be a lot of overdressed middle-aged guys.

"Basically," Vitani agreed. "If you know that, why are you letting him get to u?"

Kovu stopped, not really having an answer. "Can you get my pencil?" Vitani grinned a little, retrieving it. "First tell me what's wrong," she said, keeping it.

Kovu sighed, silently cursing his sister. "I don't know Vitani, ok?"

Vitani had to grin a little, seeing Kovu coming back to himself. "I think I do."

Kovu looked at her, waiting for her very in-depth, psychologically profiled…freshmen analysis of himself.

"You like Kiara."

"…no." Vitani threw him his pencil. "Ok, whatever Kovu." She grinned to herself, going to her room.

"Thanks for the peptalk!" Kovu called, grinning a little despite himself. "She's way off….isn't she?"

***

"Kiara, I knew..know his mother," Simba stated, knowing Kiara wouldn't rlly…

"Who cares? I don't, but I do know Kovu!"

"Kiara.." Simba said again, struggling for ground. Kiara glared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Dad…what r u not telling me?"

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Not one of the funnier chapters, contains more cursing, and the the story of Mufasa's death. **

Simba looked his daughter hard for minute. "Kiara, will you come back downstairs? …Your mother and I have something to tell you." Kiara didn't expect him to actually answer her. She had expected him to roar or look away and then leave the room and maybe ground her and take away her Facebook™. "um…ok," Kiara replied, not having anything else prepared for the after part of a confrontation with her father except slamming the door behind him.

Nala looked up as Simba and Kiara came back into the dining room. Usually neither of them came back after a fight. Kiara would stay in her room and Simba would go into their room and stare at his reflection to give himself any kind of pep talk or guilt trip over something about not raising Kiara right or not paying enough attention to Nala or not accepting Zazu's repeated friend requests on Facebook™.

Nala turned to look at Simba. "Nala, I think it's time we told Kiara about her great uncle." A look of shock came across Nala's face. Simba had told her when Kiara was born he would be sure to shield her from one of the most important things that had ever happened in the family.

"Ok, sit down Kiara." Kiara sat down, more eager to hear this story than she was to update her status on Facebook™. She had always wondered about her grandparents, or if she had any uncle's or…any family beyond Simba and Nala.

There had been plenty of stories about her uncle named Mheetu, or her brother Kopa. Kiara wasn't never really sure they existed. She kind of thought they were just two names her parents chose to explain the difficult questions in her life, like when she had asked if she had any older siblings or why there "family gatherings" were always so small. She never counted her "uncles", Timon and Pumbaa.

She wasn't even sure if…well, if HE was related to anyone except the crazy guy on 32nd street that was always shouting about how an alien race called the Humans were always watching them since they had been born and would someday come into the vicinity to take them back to their base and let other Humans watch them basically do nothing interesting at all for hours of enjoyment. The guy also shouted about how people never really died and their ghosts haunt the living for all eternity. He also foamed at the mouth occasionally and was continually denied marriage by a trashcan when he proposed to it with old car keys.

"Who was my great uncle?" Once when she was seven had found a photo album tucked behind her mom's shoe boxes in the closet. After she had recovered the album and brushed herself off from falling off of the chair, she had begun to eagerly turn through the crinkled pages.

She was abruptly brought out of her memory of the mono colored world as the very album was placed on the table by Simba. "His name was Taka," Simba explained, although it sounded like it was more of a nickname the way he said it. Nala looked Simba for a second. He had never told her that his uncle's real name was Taka.

Kiara began to flip through the pages, seeing picture after picture of a mountain of a lion who's mane screamed "I'M RELATED TO YOU." Kiara remembered his face from the very first time she saw it. Then she saw something she hadn't remembered. Her father was in the picture too, but…he didn't have a mane. He was looking at the lion and laughing with all of the happiness in the world. She found herself choking up a little, not having seen her father that happy for sometime. "Is that my grandfather?" she asked one of the most painfully obvious questions in the world.

"Yes," Kiara took a minute to realize it was her dad that said that, his voice sounding exactly like hers; choked off and slightly strained. She looked up, first at Nala then at Simba. Both looked like they were going to tell her something very important that they had dreaded for most of her life. "Your not going to tell me about the hornbills and the locusts, and what happens when a lion and a lioness go into a cave and roar again are you?" She thought. She looked at the picture again, realizing something seemed…off. Not like the muscles on her grandfather had been photo shopped, but like someone had been cut from the picture. Glancing at her parents, she gently took the picture out of the plastic cover.

"Careful," Simba warned. Kiara held it in both of her paws, her brow furrowing as she felt a fold near the edge. She slowly found the piece and revealed the entire puzzl…picture. Then she dropped it and thought "OMG WTH does that guy look exactly like Kovu!" Nala picked up the picture, looking at it with a face identical to The Thinker's. "That's your great-uncle."

"What was his name?" Kiara asked again. "Tak…Scar." Kiara wondered if she heard right. "Scar?" she repeated noticing one of the obvious differences between him and Simba, and her grandfather - the fact that they looked happy and that Scar had "agreed" to be in the picture.

Kiara suddenly shuddered, realizing she was looking at a picture of a dead man that had apparently done something bad in her family. She suddenly wondered at the other lion's fate. Her dad was obviously sad talking about him and she had been just as surprised to see this lion as well as her uncle. MAYBE they were connected somehow?

"So…why is my great-uncle a skeleton in a closet?" Kiara asked, neither pun intended, looking at Simba and…the other one. She looked at Simba, then Simba looked at her. They both glanced at Kiara. The cub Simba continued to look at his father.

Kiara looked at the picture again, turning it over. _Simba, Mufasa, and Scar. _"Mufasa was my grandpa's name?"

"Yes. His campaign was called The Circle of Life."

"Campaign?" Kiara asked, putting the picture back and looking at some more of them, her attention swaying slightly as she saw a picture of her mom in a poodle skirt.

"Yes, Mufasa was a politician, a really good one. Everyone voted for him," Nala told her. Her mother, Sarafina, had really liked him and been one of his good friends. She had come with her when Nala was going to play with Simba, sitting in the kitchen and talking with Mufasa and Kiara's other grandmother, Sarabi, like their was no tomorrow. She would have been one of his first Facbook™ friends.

Kiara suddenly rembered her father mentioning the campaign, or the name anyway, when she had been a cub. It was an idea that he had repeatedly teached and reminded her of. Everything and everyone is important and crucial in continuing the circle, and should be treated with respect and consideration.

"What was he running for? What did my uncle do?" Kiara asked, suddenly wanting to know everything she could about her late grandpa. She then quieted, confusion and aprehension replacing curiosity as her parents faces became grave.

"Scar was also into politics. He was the black sheep of the family, politics, lions, manes, body frame, anything you can think of really, though, and Mufasa ended up running against him in several offices."

Kiara tilted her head, this story quickly becoming more confusing and continuing to go slower than alegbra. "But they were brothers, and Mufasa …doesn't seem like he would try to piss off Scar."

Simba sighed. "Scar took sibling rivalry and made it his own personal campaign. They were both in high positions but the election for Mayor was coming up, and Scar knew that if Mufasa won, Scar would always be second best." In everything execpt being an asshole.

"You have to understand, Scar was never favored or looked upon with much praise. If their father ever was home, he would make time for his sons, but somehow he was always leaving Sacr behind in saying goodbye or telling them why they couldn't go to the track or why he had to work all day. Scar grew bitter as time passed."

Kiara stayed quiet, listening intently, only slightly less confused. This was all before the jobs and politics in the city, and what happened when her dad came into the picture? Could someone really be bitter at someone for that long?

"Scar was bitter, sublte, and devious, letting Mufasa rise as he rose, and Mufasa was married. He was…excited, thinking his brother would slow down and retire from politics once he heard his sister-in-law was going to have a cub."

"You," Kiara realized, her parents nodding.

"I was born and Mufasa was slowly fading into the backround, and Scar was getting ready to put his name on the ballets. Then someone decided to have a bring your cubs to work day. I became part of Scar's agenda on that day. He relized he had been wrong, seeing his nephew in the building destroying his hopes."

Kiara put her head on her paw, confused again. "So what happened then? I mean, you were born and Mufasa wasn't going anywhere and he had a son. Scar…what did he do?"

Nala looked up, going to shut the blinds as Simba took a pause. Kiara watched her mom, wondering when she came in.

"Your great uncle wasn't the best in the public's eye, but he was much, much worse than anyone, even Mufasa, realized. The crime rate used to be a lot worse here, Kiara, and there are still olds houses and neighborhoods suffering from it." Nala nodded at her mate's words, thinking of the place that had been hit the worst and was still suffering - The Outskirts of the city.

"Scar first got into it when he was in college and law school, ignoring Mufasa's constant attempts to keep his younger brother away from that life. Scar eventually stopped sneaking out every night, and Mufasa assumed he had finally gotten through to him."

"He started doing buisiness with criminals again; Scar saw the things it took to get ahead in politics and he knew he would have to pull a lot of them - rigging elections, stealing money, keeping drug rings out of the news for a price and votes, keeping thugs out of jail…"

Kiara began to realize how sheltered her life had really been, and what she was getting herself into. Her parents had never even used the word "drugs" around her before, and Simba had jumped on her old school to ensure all the drug-free seminares, abstinence programs, and future-mothers-of-america meetings had made atleast one stop there…

It was hard to believe Simba had the time or attention-span to run Priderock High while Kiara was in grade-school. She had only had her Facebook™ for a couple months, and Simba was her first friend request. Now that all of this was being laid out for her, she was beginning to understand why her parents were tighter on her than stink on a warthog. But she still didn't know why her father hated Kovu and his family.

The lion lay on his bed, the springs squealing louder than a mauled hyena as he turned onto his back. He had calmed down after his talk with Vitani, mellowly tracing the cracks in the ceiling with half-closed eyes - his teahcers assumed this was his normal expression. He thought of what she had said as he closed his eyes. He growled, the afternoon coming back again.

Why did Simba treat him like that? It was almost reminiscent of his own mother on her bad days. Her badder days, she didn't really have "good" days. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Why can't Simba be more like…"

"Scar," Kiara had noticed once or twice Simba's or Nala's expression when someone said the word. They weren't good. She also noticed their expressions when they had sat through the dry season. They were even worse.

Nala took her seat back at the table; Simba cleared his throat again, for once not keeping an eye on the clock to make sure he didn't miss Kiara's bedtime as the night wore on.

"Scar turned to his slimy friends again, having had enough of waiting and watching Mufasa have everything he could have ever wanted."

Nala listened to Simba in the lengthy narrative. She rembered the night before Mufasa was…killed. Her mother had been talking with him for awhile, but he had had to go pick Simba up from after-care at school. Sarafina had known how much Mufasa hated to leave his son in the program so she let him go pretty quickly and without a fuss. Nala had told Mufasa to tell Simba she said hi and couldn't wait to do their project at school tomorrow. Mufasa had grinned at her and promised to tell him.

"Mufasa went out one night to pick me up from my grade school. He told me Nala said hi and was dying to perform with me in the school play. There was suddenly a gunshot, and we skid into a buidling. Mufasa got out to…I don't know, call the police or take on the man himself. He told me to stay in the car. I watched…shivering as he got out. I remember fumbling with the locks a little as he locked them, wanting to come with him…" Simba stopped dead, Kiara becoming almost scared. He began to get up from his chair.

"Daddy…" Kiara mumbled. He sighed, willing himself to sit back down again.

"…I screamed as I saw a hooded man run up and hit my dad…h-he chased him down the street and out of sight. I screamed again when I heard my second gunshot that night, but there was no sound after that…I was lying in a fetal position when I heard someone break the windows. I kicked and screamed as I was taken out of the car….I-I stopped as I saw my uncle, wearing a hoodie that had blood on the sleeves."

Kiara gasped, a tear coming to her eye. She almost asked her dad to stop, she had had enough. But she didn't say anymore, she had to hear this for Kovu. "H-He killed him!"

Simba hesitated, looking at Nala. "She doesn't need to hear anymore, we should never have started this…" he said with heavy regret, his resolve dropping lower than Ed's IQ. Nala grasped his paw firmly, looking at their daughter. "Kiara…"

She shuddered, not able to concieve the story. Her grandpa was murdered in cold blood, and her father…what did Scar do to him? She slowly raised her face "What did he tell you, Daddy?" She said the last word quietly, due to the thought of him being alone as a cub in the city with his uncle looking down at him.

Simba didn't answer, looking at Kiara wordlessly. "That doesn't matter Kiara…there was darkness in Scar, and he could never escape it."

"But-"

"It took a couple of years but a trial date was set, Scar didn't seem scared though. I had run away, but…"

"I found him. My mom got involved in the investigation and I joined her when I was old enough. The police decided Simba was lost in the world - killed by the same man, or kidnapped. I thought different though, and ended up finding him, living with Timon and Pumbaa. It took some time but I convinced him to come back for our's and the rest of the trial's sake."

Simba almost glared at Nala. Kiara didn't need to hear this. "I blamed myself and was terrified to see my mom. But when I saw my old neighborhood, and heard Scar had won the election all those years ago…"

"He had pleaded not guilty to the murder charge, and tried to pin the blame on his accomplishes…"

Kiara thought she knew what hate meant, now she wasn't so sure. Scar had decided to kill her grandfather with some friends, let her dad suffer for it, taken the open position as Mayor, then turned on his friends when he decided it was time to drop them. Ass-HOLE.

"But he was found guilty right? I mean-"

"The jury was at a standstill and the trial was put on hold," Simba quickly said, wanting nothing more than to leave the table. Kiara REALLY didn't need to hear this - what she did hear, like Lady Gaga, was so much better and wholesome.

"What?" Kiara said sharply, looking incredulously at him. Nala shook her head. "Scar had made a mistake. He thought his friends hadn't come to the trial."

Kiara's eyes widened again, as anime as the sweat drop on the back of Simba's head. KIARA REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THE NEXT PART.

"Scar was killed by his 'friends', when the police arrived they confessed to everything, how one of them had shot the tires on the car, Scar…doing the rest," Nala finally finished the long, involved, mind-numbing, awful, four page long account. Kiara STILL didn't understand though, after it was all said, and Nuka, Vitani, or Kovu weren't mentioned once.

Kovu understood, Simba hated him because he blamed Scar for killing his dad. Well, his _adoptive _dad. Simba was such an asshole for supporting what Mufasa had been going to do. It's not like Scar had WANTED to kill him. Simba could have saved Scar from making that testimony.

But no, _he wasn't there for the firtst part of the trial. _Zira spat the phrase as she had told Kovu the story when he asked why he didn't have a father as a cub. He hadn't been ready for it.

Simba wanted Scar to die, she even told Kovu she had suspected the murder planned by Simba himself. And when she came forward to defend her lover she was slandered for having been one of his most avid supporters. Like the gazelles loved their all green diet. Her employer wouldn't even see her after Scar was convicted. She even swallowed her pride and went to talk to Simba, who was less than sympathetic - "Because Simba wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened, my boss fired me and we had to move into this pile of shit!" Zira explained, bearing down unsteadily on Kovu as he had cowered in his chair.

Nala looked at Simba as Kiara looked at them confused. He stood up, looking at Kiara. "We'll be right back." Kiara nodded, the story still not even really over and she was already sick of seeing Scar in that book! She looked at a picture of Mufasa again. She sighed, rembering her dad's reasoning - "Scar had a darkness inside that he couldn't escape."

Nala turned to Simba as he put his head in his paws, leaning down on the counter. "Why are we telling her this?" Simba looked at her exasperated. "Why did you tell her all that?"

"If you started to tell her-"

"We havn't even finished."

"What? You want to tell her about Zira too? Why Simba? I know you think she is too young and I ag-"

"I told her this so she could understand why she should stay away from those kids!"

"…Kids? I thought Zira pulled them out of school."

Simba shook his head sadly. "I don't know how but she's affording to send all three of them, all through high school." Nala looked at him in shock. Why hadn't he told her Zira was sending her kids to Priderock High? What was a worse question was why Kiara was being enrolled their. Simba turned to look at her. "I didn't know they would be their when I made the change with Kiara." Nala nodded at him, relizing he couldn't have done that knowingly.

"What do you want to do then?"

**I promise the answer to that will be published before the end of this month. **


End file.
